


Falling in Love

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, les us love, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather needs to tell Martha how she feels, and Veronica is willing to push it along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

Heather Mcnamara dragged Martha out of the busy hall and into the supply closet, not giving the other girl a chance to even whisper and exclamation of surprise before she had pressed her lips against hers…

Heather woke up from her dream, making a small sound of disappointment. The dream had been a good one, and she couldn’t help herself from being disappointed that it wasn’t even close to her reality. Martha was so low in the social hierarchy that the two basically never came into contact with each other, there just wasn’t a reason for it. 

Heather lacked the self motivation and guts to do anything about it. She lacked the initiative. She was sure she was the most cowardly girl in school. She had lost all her self worth a long time ago, and here was a dream just taunting her with her own lack of ego. 

That day she was quiet during the lunch time poll, looking at her perfectly manicured nails and holding her piece. Martha trundled past, without a care in the world, basking in her own glory. She wasn’t popular, but at least she was proud of herself. She was proud and perfect and pretty, and oh, God, now she was blushing. 

“What’s the matter?” Veronica asked, following her friend’s gaze and confused when she followed it towards Martha. She wondered what was going on…

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Heather replied, her own embarrassment shadowing the one person who would have been able to introduce her to Martha. Damn you, Heather Mcnamara! She was leaning herself against a crumbling wall, setting herself up to fail. 

Veronica shuddered, unsure of why. Heather seemed so sad lately, like she needed something but didn’t know how to get it. Veronica wished she would talk about it so she could help…

That night Heather Mcnamara dreamed of Martha again, this time in a park where her dream self had the guts to come out and say it; I like you, do...do you like me too? Her dreamself having the guts to make the first move, to lean forward and kiss her friend, telling her how she felt. 

She woke wishing that it was her reality, again. Always stuck in a dream, she wandered into school, again her gaze fell to Martha in the lunchroom, and again Veronica waited, watching, trying to figure out where all this depression was coming from, sadness radiating off her friend. 

She started to devise a plan.

Heather found herself pushed together with Martha a lot. Every time someone needed to partner together for a class project Veronica would volunteer her to friends to be together. They were getting to know each other, and oh, God, she was so very. She was so very perfect. So very...everything. Martha Dunnstock was the bee's knees. She was perfect. 

One night when they were together to study for an upcoming science final she did it, taking the extra step to remove the distance between them. Leaning forward, just as she did in her dreams, she closed the distance between their lips, kissing Martha gently before realizing what she was doing and quickly pulling away, a full body blush decorating her flesh. 

“Uh, sorry, I mean…” Heather trailed off, blushing further and looking down at her hands, not waiting for a response from Martha before she burst into tears; Now she had done it! She had humiliated herself, humiliated Martha...she had made a move she had no right to. She had taken a risk. Oh, God, oh, God.

Martha blushed, quickly calculating the risk before she pressed her lips to the blond’s, holding the other’s delicate face in her two hands and wiping the tears away with her thumb. She waited for some response from Heather, waited to be pushed away or leaned into...waiting for something. Anything. 

Heather reacted in a wave, pushing herself needily against Martha’s feminine body, her hands resting on the other’s hips. She kissed her back, letting herself go for the briefest of moments before pulling away. 

“I...I wanted to tell you this, I mean, for a long time, I really like you,” Heather mumbled, her hands still resting on her friend’s hips. “I just, I wanted you to know.” 

Martha blinked, a little surprised but pleased at the same time. She had grown very fond of Heather Mac over their time together studying and working on projects. She had wanted to kiss her on numerous occasions over their time together, and though she wasn’t sure why, she saw no reason to deny it. 

“I like you too, and I guess, I...Can I take you out sometime?” 

Heather’s response was barely more than a breathy yes before the make-out session was reinstated, their lips locking so easily and fitting together oh-so perfectly. 

Martha made it her personal mission to make Heather more confident, starting by giving her the lead, asking her what she was okay with and then following through. 

She would be a fool to say she wasn’t falling in love. 

Heather had been in love since forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! You can also send requests to my tumblr Heatherswritingofficial.tumblr.com


End file.
